Bonded: The Chamber
by SammieRie
Summary: With the wizarding world in ruins, Harry and Ginny take solace in each other and seek the past to set things right. Time-Travel, H/G, adopted from impeacheuan3122, soul-bond
1. Everyone's Dead

Harry glanced dismally at the shack around him. Ginny and Harry were some of the only survivors of the war. Everyone Harry loved was dead. The Weasleys. Hermione. Luna. Neville. Dumbledore. McGonagall. Dobby. Remus. Kingsley. Tonks. Mad-Eye…

There were only a few people whose deaths they didn't regret-the Death Eaters and Voldemort. The price for their deaths was high, however, much, much, too high.

"Ginny?" he said, his voice distant, hesitant. They had decided to take drastic measures—this life that they were barely living couldn't go on.

"Yes, Harry?" she sounded nervous. Maybe there was tension in his voice-he'd have to work on controlling his emotions. Hopefully, he would see Ron alive again, and he couldn't exactly break down crying at the sight of his best friend without being sent to St. Mungo's mental ward.

"I think we should do it today," Harry said. "We have nothing to live for but each other anymore."

"Okay. Okay." Ginny sounded apprehensive, which meant she was point-blank terrified. Ginny was better at concealing her emotions than Harry was. They'd read in order to do this they had to kill themselves. What if it didn't work? What if they were just that-dead? What if they never saw Remus and Sirius and Ron and Hermione and Fred and George and Tonks again?

Well, if they died, at least they'd die together.

Harry kissed his wife for what might be the last time for years-he tried to put passion into it, love into it.

_I love you._

_I love you, too._

And they downed the potion they'd made with a growing feeling of horror, drew their wands and shouted simultaneously, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *

The windows rattled. Harry spun around, hoisting his wand-it never hurt to be careful. He looked out the window, pointing his wand in the intruder's face. Constant Vigilance-could be a Death Eater, though he doubted it. But years of fighting Voldemort taught him to be on his guard, no matter whether he was thirty-two or twelve.

Ron. Just Ron. All this paranoia and it was just Ron.

In a flying car.

He had to be twelve.

Ron was alive. Alive. He hadn't died yet. Ron. Alive. Merlin.

Alive.

_Get a grip,_Harry told himself. _He's alive, and that's no reason to be gawking. Get used to it. He'll be alive for a lot longer, if I have my way._

He hoped Ginny had gotten through, and she hadn't overshot farther than him, or been stuck here alone while he didn't recognize her.

"What's been going on?" asked Ron. "You never answered any of my letters, I invited you to stay at least 12 times-then Dad said you'd gotten a warning for using magic in front of those muggle relatives of yours-What's up?"

"Nothing," said Harry, "Just the same as always; muggles torturing me, nightmares, lack of food-you know, same old same old."

Ron looked horrified. "Um, well, I haven't, you know, gotten any mail from you, so I thought-"

"Right," said Harry. "But how are you going to bust me out? There's bars on the windows, after all."

"Ah," said Ron, "You're forgetting who I have with me." He jerked a finger at Fred and George. They went up to the window and picked the locks quickly.

"Most people think it's rubbish, learning muggle tricks, but it comes in handy in this case, Little Harry," Fred said. Harry felt an internal shock at seeing Fred alive again.

"Right."

He said, "I don't have my books…"

"We'll pick the locks," Fred assured him.

"No fear, brother Harry," George grinned, "Your stuff is safe with us."

When they had all his things, he grabbed Hedwig-he'd almost forgotten the owl-and climbed quietly out of the windowsill. He laughed when he thought about what the Dursleys would say when they discovered him gone.

* * *

Somehow, miraculously, they managed to avoid a confrontation with Mrs. Weasley, whom he was certain had blown up at them last time around. When they crept back up to their rooms, Harry tried to sleep, but it was fitful. Usually he had Ginny next to him…it was cold, lonely somehow. He crept down the stairs and away from Ron's snores, only to see Mrs. Weasley cooking breakfast.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, I'm Harry, Ron's friend," he said nervously. He wasn't sure how she would react to him this time. "Do you need any help making breakfast?"

She didn't ask how he'd shown up. "No, thank you, dear," she said. "Is Ron still sleeping?" By now Percy and Fred were both sitting in the room.

"Yeah. Ron could sleep over an atomic bomb. Muggle thing," he replied to her confused glance. "I don't sleep very well. Usually I get about seven hours or so." He lied, he usually got four and ½, but he didn't think Mrs. Weasley would take kindly to that statement. It was mostly his paranoia that kept him up-even with Voldemort gone, Death Eaters would attack occasionally, and it was hard to get a good night's sleep when you're constantly on the run. Of course, he didn't think Molly would appreciate that either.

By now everyone was having breakfast, except Ginny. He was about to ask who everyone was (in order to ask about Ginny), when suddenly she appeared in the kitchen, fully clothed. He didn't know if this was his Ginny, but she walked right in and sat down next to him, and Ginny had been abnormally shy around him when they'd first met, so this must be _his Ginny._

"Hullo," she said cheerfully, while slowly scanning him. "My name is Ginny. You must be Harry Potter."

He smiled at her, while trying to tell her with his eyes, _It's me. Harry. I'm twenty-one, and I'm yours.._"It's a pleasure to see you again, Ginny." He could not help the way his voice shaped around her name like a caress.

She quirked an eyebrow and he nodded his head slightly. She knew. How could she not? This was Harry. Her Harry.

He shook his head slightly. "No," he mouthed, "later."

* * *

The rest of the day had passed without incident. Molly blew up at Fred, George, and Ron when she found out exactly _how _Harry had gotten there, but he managed to escape and play Quidditch with Ginny. They didn't talk much-they had to be away from prying ears.

And now he crept out of bed and into Ginny's room. He needed her, that was the only way to put it. The feel of her soft lips against his…

"Ginny?" he whispered hesitantly.

"Harry?" she said in surprise. She'd been here for a year, and she'd written to him, but he hadn't responded. _He must have overshot_, she'd thought, but she'd never known when he'd be here. "Harry, please let that be you. Please don't let it be 12-year-old Harry."

He was sitting on her bed now. "Oh, my Ginny, how long have you been here without me?" He pulled her head onto his chest, kissing her hair, kissing her neck. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"It's been a year, Harry, and it's been miserable, but you're _here _now. I love you." Ginny snuggled against his chest, enjoying the warmth she'd so missed. "You're here. Please, don't be a dream."

He responded by kissing her, and it felt as if there were some sort of magical aura surrounding them. "I'm sorry."

"There's no reason to apologize." She pulled him next to her. "Sleep with me. I can't be without you." You couldn't dream this kind of passion. His lips. They couldn't be a dream. He had to be here. He _had _to.

"My Ginny. I love you, but we can't. You're eleven. Do you know what will happen if your mum walks in on us, even like this?" He was leaning against the wall, his arms around her protectively. She had her head in his lap, clutching his arms as if making sure he was real.

She tried a guilt trip. "Harry, it's been a year. I've been without you for a year, and now you're telling me that once I've finally got you back, you won't even let me love you? That's just…I want you, Harry. My Harry. I need you." She gave him her biggest, saddest, most pleading eyes.

He couldn't resist that stare. "My Ginny…my Ginny…I'm so sorry."

"Shut up, you apologizing fool." And before he could say sorry for that, she kissed him. "I…just…got…you…back."

"I love you."

They sat together in silence, sharing the pain, loneliness, and love.

* * *

Ginny woke up when the first rays of sun came piercing through the window above her room. She realized she'd fallen asleep on Harry's lap. She did not want to leave him, but the repercussions that would happen if her mum found them together would be severe, she knew. _Wake up, you big buffoon,_she thought, and was about to get him up when he said, "Oh…I'm sorry, my Ginny. I'm up."

"But I never said anything."

"Didn't you call me a big buffoon?"

"No…I _thought _you were a big buffoon, but I never said…" intuition flashed suddenly in his eyes.

"Listen," he told her. _Can you hear me? Severus Snape has Horrible Hygiene._The words echoed in her mind. They had Harry in them. She could feel him.

"I heard you!" she exclaimed.

"I wonder how…?" Harry mused.

"This is fantastic!" she exclaimed.

_Yeah, _he thought.

_Shall we? _She thought, motioning towards the door.

_I think so, my fair lady, _he grinned, not bothering to speak. They went down to the kitchen-by now the house was bustling. He had forgotten they were 11 and 12, so they went down as they normally would, his arm around her shoulder, hers around his waist, utterly entranced in each other.

Fred stared. He was the first to notice-Ron and Percy weren't around, George was going on about some product, and Mum was making breakfast. He'd noticed quite clearly the way his sister and Harry were holding onto each other. It was as if they'd known each other for years.

_Ginny, Fred is staring._

_Right. _She let go of him reluctantly. It was…painful, almost. She couldn't stand not touching him. Apparently Harry had noticed, too, because he grabbed her hand, and the pain stopped instantaneously. Strange.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore thought he might be going into shock. A soul bond from ones this young? It simply wasn't possible!

But there it was, plain on the paper-Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley, soul bonded August 1st, 1992.

He would have to floo over and tell them, as well as Ginny's parents. He shuddered to think of what Molly's reaction would be. But he must, he supposed.

Albus sighed, then threw the green powder into the flames.


	2. Our Little Secret

Harry was eating breakfast when a very unexpected face came through the fireplace.

"Molly? Can I floo through? I've got something to tell you and Arthur," said Dumbledore. _Dumbledore!_ Harry marveled.

_He's alive! _Thought Ginny shrilly.

_Yeah-I wonder why he's coming over. The war-_

_The war is not going to start for another three years, Harry. Still, it is strange to see him come. You're right-why…?_

Harry was suddenly aware that Dumbledore was coming through the floo. "You should stay, too, Harry, Ginny."

"Er…okay," said Ginny, "Fred, George, go away!"

Both boys scowled at Ginny, but when their mother told them they really did have to go away, they left reluctantly.

"What do we need to know, Albus?" asked Mrs. Weasley nervously. She didn't like the way he had an extremely reluctant look on his face, or the way Ginny and Harry seemed to still be touching.

"Molly," said Dumbledore, "What do you know about soul bonds?"

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, "I know that they're really rare, but not much else, honestly."

"Oh," said Dumbledore. He seemed to be hesitant to continue speaking, and he was about to continue when Ginny figured it out.

"You mean Harry and I-we're _soul bonded?"_

"That's why we can speak through our thoughts!" Harry exclaimed.

"Wait a second-" Mrs. Weasley looked absolutely livid, "How can my baby-I mean-she's only eleven!"

Dumbledore looked grave, Harry looked confused.

Harry was suddenly aware that Ginny was on his lap, and he began massaging her shoulders. "Wait a second-Mo-Mrs. Weasley, Al-Professor Dumbledore-why is this a bad thing? I mean, you guys should look worried or sad if _Voldemort _comes back, or I find out about-"

Harry stopped short. Ginny slapped him playfully. _Don't tell them you know about the Prophecy_

_I'll try. I may have to._

"Find out about _what, _Harry?" asked Dumbledore. The meddler.

"Nothing," said Harry. Dumbledore asked again.

"Look, are you going to give up on this or not? I'll tell you later, in private. Right now, just give us the information on soul bonds. Please?"

"Okay," sighed Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley looked infuriated.

"There have only been records of 17 soul bonds in the last five hundred years. They're extremely rare. Sometimes they happen to people who've been married their whole lives, sometimes to people who are brushing past each other on the street. At first, the two that are soul bonded will feel an intense physical need. This stage lasts anywhere from three days to three months. If it does not end by the time Harry and Ginny come to Hogwarts, we'll find a way for them to be together. They can speak through their minds, though it may take a while to develop."

Harry smiled widely. "Does that mean Ginny's my soulmate? Do we have to sleep in the same bed?"

Albus looked at Harry oddly. "Yes and Yes."

Harry kissed Ginny. "Are we _married _or something?" she pretended to be disgusted.

Now Dumbledore sighed. "Essentially, yes." This was the part he'd been dreading to tell Molly. He was not disappointed. Arthur had remained quiet through most of the discussion, making facial expressions and grunting at the right parts.

"WHAT?" shrieked Molly. "Ginny is MARRIED?" She then began scrutinizing Harry and Ginny's reactions to each other. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap, and he was massaging her shoulders. They were staring deep into each other's eyes, and seemed to be deep in conversation. All she could pick out were a few murmured words, though-_"Voldemort" "Bond" "Chamber" "Why". _Then she noticed that they had stopped moving their lips.

Albus Dumbledore looked abashed. "Well-technically, but that doesn't mean they have to wear rings or anything. Let me know if you have any more questions on the soul bond. Goodbye!" He made a hasty exit by disapparating once he was out the front door.

Mr. Weasley looked shaken. "Well-I guess that means you have got to be touching each other, so we'll set up a cot in Ginny's room. Meanwhile, you kids can go, Er, play Quidditch or something."

They went out of the room hearing Mrs. Weasley's ranting.

* * *

They ended up playing chess with Ron. Harry realized that he was his best friend, and he was alive, and he knew about Ron's temper. He lost, of course, but barely. Ron seemed happy.

Harry was _comfortable _at the burrow. It had always seemed like home to him-the ghoul in the attic, the clutter, the boys going in and out. He spent most of his time with Ron and Ginny.

But there were the nightmares. He was used to them by now-they'd disappear for a night or two, but they'd always come back. He usually used silencing charms on himself-nobody liked to hear him screaming. Plus, that drew the attention of the remaining Death Eaters-never a plus.

So when he woke up from a screaming nightmare about Sirius falling through the veil, and Bellatrix's insane laugh, and trying to jump in after him, he was surprised-and terrified-to see Mrs. Weasley hovering over him.

"Argh!" he yelled, and out of reflexes, his wand was at her throat. "Who-what do you-_Petrif_-oh. Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. Reflexes. I sleep with my wand, you know. Habit."

She looked concerned. "You were screaming-shouting, 'Sirius! Sirius, the veil! Bellatrix-no!'"

"Oh," said Harry, "Sorry. I don't suppose you'd consent to putting a silencing charm on me while I sleep? I would-damn underage wizardry law-"

Mrs. Weasley looked mollified. _"Sorry? _Why are you apologizing? Nightmares are nothing to be sorry for."

"Yeah," said Harry patiently, "but you're going to get tired of the screaming after a while."

"Damn that bitch Bellatrix_," _he muttered.

"Language!" chastised Molly.

Harry bobbed his head in apology. "Anyway, sorry about the wand-reflexes, like I said."

"Why would you sleep with your wand?" asked Molly curiously.

Harry laughed blackly. "Got to be ready-in a few years, man, hell, most'll be sleeping with their wands. Not going to say anymore here. You'll find out. Thanks, Mol-Mrs. Weasley."

And he rolled over and pretended to go back to sleep.

_What do you think we _will _do about Sirius? _Asked Ginny.

_I don't know, my Ginny. I suppose we'll have to let him break out of Azkaban-no one's going to listen to _us._Goodnight, my Ginny. Sleep well._ He squeezed her hand, and the rest of the night was without dreams.

* * *

About a week after Harry arrived at the Burrow for the second first time, as Ginny put it, their Hogwarts letters arrived. When Harry saw the booklist, he swore.

"Dammit, we have that Lockhart git!"

"How do you know?" asked Fred.

"Er…I don't know. But he's a fake! I wouldn't bother even getting the books," Harry said, and muttered, "Thank god next year we'll have Remus."

_Maybe you should find a way to get in contact with him, _thought Ginny.

_Maybe, _thought Harry doubtfully, _Right now I'm more worried about Sirius…locked up in Azkaban, poor bloke. I hope he's alright…maybe I could visit him in Azkaban._

_Maybe, _thought Ginny uncertainly. _They're pretty strict about who they let see the prisoners-only one or two people have wanted to visit anyone anyway. They'd be more concerned you'd try to murder him._

_How am I going to handle when he breaks out next year? When people tell me he wants to kill me I'll probably break out laughing. Imagine…Sirius wanting to kill me. I can't believe I ever believed that crap!_

_Well, you didn't know Wormtail was alive then._

_True…_

"-How Mum and Dad are going to afford our school stuff this year." George was saying. "Five sets of Lockhart books, and Ginny needs a new wand and robes and everything…"

Harry decided that when he got to Diagon Alley he would anonymously donate a few thousand galleons to the Weasley vault.

_I'd tell you that you didn't have to, _Ginny sighed, _but it would probably be a waste of breath. _

* * *

When they departed that following Wednesday, Harry didn't have any problems with the Floo. He was well practiced by now (In mental sense).

In Gringotts, Harry said, "Mr., Mrs. Weasley, I have something to do. It'll only take a few minutes-sorry."

"No problem, Harry," said Arthur.

Harry and Ginny went up to the nearest goblin. Harry bowed, saying, "May your gold always flow. May I have a word, sir?"

The goblin stared at him for a few seconds, then said, "Very well. My name is RiffRaff. What is your business?"

Harry said hesitantly, "Well, I have two things. First I would like to be assured that my wife, Ginerva Weasley Potter, has complete access to the Potter vault."

RiffRaff said, "Wife? At eleven?"

"Soul bond," Harry explained. "Also, I would like to make an anonymous donation to the Weasley vault of, say, fifty thousand galleons?"

"Fifty _thousand?" _shrieked Ginny.

"Very well," said the goblin. "Both of these are fine."

Harry rose, and bowed. "Thank you for your time."

Harry had a pleasant surprise when he reached the Weasley vault. "H-how?" stuttered Arthur.

"Is this the right vault?" asked Molly.

"Yes," said the goblin driving their cart, "Someone made an anonymous donation of fifty thousand Galleons to your vault, I don't know who."

Harry tried his hardest not to smile as the Weasleys picked up galleons to buy new things.

* * *


	3. Lockhart's a Git

Shopping was somewhat tricky for Harry and Ginny, as they had to be touching. Harry was grateful for how unobservant Ron was at twelve, but Hermione was a slight bit more intuitive.

He thought he'd been doing okay, but really, how could he help the way his words shaped around her name like a caress? The way he looked at her as if she were the sole most important thing in his pathetic universe? What about the way he seemed on edge, always fingering his wand if someone even looked at them? Or that he was always slightly distracted by Ginny's touch?

Tactfully, Hermione refrained from comment, although Harry did notice her glancing at them occasionally. Harry decided to get Ginny her wand for her birthday, as Ginny's birthday had been only 12 days ago. Arthur and Molly protested, but Harry simply whispered to them, "It's the least I can do for my new 'wife,'" and they gave up their objections. Afterwards, they explored Diagon Alley. Harry insisted on getting them all large ice creams at Flortescue's.

An hour seemed to go by in a minute. When Ron noted that they'd better get to the bookshop, Harry and Ginny both groaned.

"What?" said Hermione.

"Lockhart," they said simultaneously. Hermione eyed Harry and Ginny suspiciously.

"He's a git," said Harry.

"BIG-TIME," said Ginny.

"He's amazing. All the wonderful things he's done. What a wonderful man to teach us about fighting the Dark Arts!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Who's to say he actually did all that? How would he have the time to do all that and still write books and interview and tour and things? Explain that," asked Harry, getting annoyed that Hermione fancied Lockhart. Lockhart, in his mind, was worse than some of the truly evil teachers. At least they gave them a chance to fight the Dark Arts. But Lockhart was a just a cowardly, arrogant git. He ran away when Ginny was taken in to the chamber. He was just going to leave Ginny, _his Ginny, _down in that pit to die.

Thinking about Lockhart and the events that took place during his second year of Hogwarts, Harry gripped Ginny's hand tighter. He wondered if there was any way Riddle could still take her. No, he wouldn't let that happen. She wouldn't need to confess her love of "the-boy-who-lived" to a diary this year, she could confess it to the real thing. She wouldn't be a lonely first-year, she'd be his best friend in public and wife in secret. Besides, there was no way she'd fall for that same diary trick by Malfoy a second time!

Ginny, hearing Harry's thoughts, butted in. _He's not going to get me, Harry. I'll be fine. I've got you this time, what could possibly go wrong?_ Harry calmed slightly. Besides, they were now entered the book store. He had to be ready for his front page publicity with Lockhart. What fun, he thought sarcastically.

As they walked in to the store, there was a large bookshelf filled with multiple copies of all of Lockhart's books. Each Weasley grabbed a copy of each and Molly made them wait in line to get them signed. Harry chose to wait patiently in line this time, to avoid the run-in with the Malfoys. This, unfortunately, meant not avoiding the photograph with Lockhart. As Molly and Hermione ooh-ed and aww-ed over Lockhart's locks and speech, Ginny groaned at what a git he really was. _I don't see how anybody can think that he's hansome. He's too groomed and glamoured to be handsome. He's more... Pretty! _She mentally laughed at her own joke. Harry was about to respond when Lockhart finally spotted him.

**I know. It's not much. 645 words. But I'll post more tomorrow night. I just didn't want to forget, while I have the time and this uploaded. **

**And I know, I'm absolutely horrid about updating. It's been one year and fifteen days. I will be speedier next time. I truly hope I still have a few readers, but if you have all abandoned me, I understand. And if anybody wants to be my beta, I could use one. It would improve my writing and hopefully keep me on track with my updates, or at least a little better. If you want to, pm me about it. And please review, with any ideas you may have for the year!**


	4. Flourish & Blotts

**I'd like to say Happy Birthday to my friend Anna. She's a drum major for the Newton Cardinal Regiment, and she's amazing. My initial impression of her was off and I wish I could get to know this girl. Friday, she turns 18. She's officially an adult, and she'll make a wonderful woman.**

Underlined=quotes from book

"It _can't _be Harry Potter?" shouted Lockhart. _It can, and it is, _thought Harry sarcastically.

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys. _The smoke stinks, too, _thought Ginny.

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page." _Yeah, front page news: lying fake who's only famous for taking credit for other people's work poses for a photo in the Leaky Cauldron with the boy-who-lived, only famous because of a prophecy made before he was born and the rash actions of a man who overheard it. _Harry hated Lockhart with a passion! _Wow, Harry! I understand you don't like the man, but calm down, _thought Ginny bemused. _I will not calm down! He was just going to run away like the coward he is while you rotted to death in the chamber! Being evil is one thing, at least then we got to put DADA to real use! But all the coward got us was your soul being sucked away, a venomous fang in my arm that almost killed me, Ron and I separated by a wall of fallen rock, and Tom Riddle almost came back to life! I hate Lockhart, and won't regret it if his memory still gets wiped, _thought Harry vehemently, all the while with a fake smile on his face. _That hasn't happened yet, _thought Ginny, _so don't say anything to the others yet._

As Harry, with numb fingers, attempted to escape back to the Weasleys, Lockhart forcibly threw his arm around Harry's shoulders, locking him in place. _Oh yeah,_ thought Harry, _now he has to announce his new "teaching" position._

Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge –" The crowd applauded again. "He had _no idea,_" Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me._ He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

As the crowd cheered about the announcement, Harry walked over to Ginny and deposited his giant pile of books into his wife's cauldron. He planned to buy his own set later, he didn't need charity from that man.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing. He straightened up and found himself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer.

_Famous_ Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny, standing up for her husband. She glared at Malfoy and pulled out her wand, forgetting that she couldn't use her magic yet. _You haven't even started school yet! Don't act like you know magic, _Harry scolded her.

"Hahahaha! Got yourself a girlfriend, have you, Potter?" laughed Malfoy. Ginny looked back to Harry, who noticed Ron and Hermione attempting to fight their way through the crowd with their own stacks of books.

"So what if I have? That's better than you'll ever get! Even Pansy would never marry you!" Harry spat back at Draco. Ginny looked over at him, shocked! _Did you just tell him I'm your girlfriend?_ thought Ginny. _I guess I did, _he thought curiously. _Well, yikes! Let's see how this goes…_

"You're dating the puny Weasel! Oh, ho! The press is going to love this! Just wait until I tell them!" Malfoy exclaimed, gloating over his newfound "blackmail" power.

"They already know, you fool! And you would've known too, if you had ever developed the ability to read!" Ginny spat back, loving the disappointed look on Malfoy's face.

With that, they walked away to the outside of the shop where the rest of the Weasleys were waiting for them. Ron opened his mouth, about to ask what that was all about, but Harry mouthed "tell you later" and Ron stayed quiet.

**Sorry its still short. I'll try to update again on Anna's birthday, if I have time before my cross country team sleep-over. If not, the night before, or the day after, or maybe Sunday. I might just always have short chapters and edit later to combine them. What would you think of that?**

**R&R PLEASE**


End file.
